Never Drink And Dance
by NaruLover53
Summary: Mixing alcohol, a smoky night club and a broken heart can usually end badly. Right? But, in this case everything that could possibly go wrong, goes deliciously right. One-Shot YamatoXSakura, (Rated M) Contains Lemons!


**You guessed it, just another one shot that I had running around in my head. I have a few more in mind but I just have to find the time to sit down and write them down. Until then, I hope all you Yamato/Sakura lovers enjoy the newest addition!**

**Also forgive me if there happen to be misspelling/grammar issues in this story, I've been known to let a few pass me by. If you're the type of person who is bothered by that sort of thing, trust me this isn't the story for you.**

**Again just incase the rating above was crystal clear. This story does contain M rated material for a reason! Strong lemons are present! So if you don't want to read back out now! Thanks for the support!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The off shaded yellow walls pounded with a lingering vibration that could be felt through the open steel stalls, the porcelain toilet waters rippling from the constant pulsations.

Sakura gripped the small sink in her quivering hands tightly trying to block out the thundering music booming in from just the other side of the flimsy door.

She glared at her harden reflection in the overhanging mirror just inches from her heavily makeuped face, barely able to recognize herself in the fogged glass.

She squinted her smoky charcoal black stained eyes in disdain, her own miserable appearance a lingering reminder of what today had done to her usually so composed self.

It had started out like any other day, she had woken up, gotten dressed, eaten a light breakfast, and then headed for her shift at the leaf's hospital.

Her life had basically become routine since the one cataclysmic event that had forced her to bury herself in her work. She did it all just to stay afloat from her own emotions that threatened to drown her on an almost daily basis.

For three solid years since the end of the great war she had finally gotten her life's wish, her deepest and most sought after desire. Sasuke Uchiha. The heir to the Sharingan had finally returned to the leaf and into her arms, for the longest time it couldn't have been physically possible for her to be more ecstatic.

But like almost all good things that came into her life, it was just as quickly ripped away.

Her relationship that she had hoped would last forever slowly went down in a seemingly never-ending spiral. They drifted apart further and further until they were nothing but virtual strangers. Barley able to handle a single glance in each others direction without blowing up into an emotionally damaging fight.

Inevitability it had been his choice for them to separate, and in some naïve way she could still remember holding out hope that they would one day rekindle what they had once had.

However, she soon found out her optimism was wasted the minute he walked out her door. Barley a month had gone by and she was still trying to piece together the fragmented shards of her broken heart, when she finally heard the devastating news. Sasuke had moved on.

Apparently he had found what he needed to quickly heal, and that was a female ninja in the form of what was once Sakura's best friend, a woman named Ino Yamanka.

Sakura could have sworn the day she had heard the two of them were now a couple, she totaled more than half of the great forest with her fist alone!

But like all ninja she had forced herself to carry on, try to forget the deep wounds she had sustained from the betrayals of the people she thought she could have trusted most.

Two more months had gone by and slowly she was starting to find her way again. Sure, seeing the yellow haired flower keeper every now and again when they were forced to interact at the Konoha hospital was uncomfortable, to say the least. But she had managed to grit her teeth and deal with it.

Or at least she thought she had, until this very afternoon.

The moment she had stepped through the sliding glass doors of the leaf's hospital the first thing that had immediately caught her eye was the overly sized diamond now hugging Ino's knobby little finger.

Sakura could still feel as her piping hot coffee slid from her hands and splashed all over the freshly polished floor at the sight. Her jaw almost doing the exact same thing.

Ino and Sasuke, were engaged. After only three months together, he had apparently proposed to her.

When in over three years the subject of marriage had never even been brought up between the two of them.

At that very moment when Ino's teal colored eyes had met hers with that apologetic/sympathetic stare, something inside her had snapped!

She couldn't remember leaving the hospital or even ignoring the dozens of phone calls she had received when she had finally arrived home. What she did remember was pulling her closet doors practically off their hinges and finding the most overly revealing outfit she could piece together and dressing herself up like she had never done before.

She had put on her mask of cosmetics flawlessly, dosed herself in absolutely intoxicating perfume. Wore the sexiest six inch spikes and the shortest, low cut, scarlet cocktail dress she could find and headed for adventure!

If Sasuke could move on so quickly from what she had thought was a meaningful relationship, well then so could she!

Which is what had led her here. To this almost suffocating bathroom in one of Konoha's most eligible night clubs.

For the past four hours she had drank her weight in overpriced liquor, danced like a shameless vixen on every available reasonably handsome man she could find. And tried with everything in her to make the lingering ache in her chest fade away.

She ran a tired hand through her soft bubble gum pink shaded locks before gripping the base of her neck steadily, right now the room seemed like it was alive.

The walls shook and the floor wiggled unsteadily, she didn't know if it was from the relentless fast pace music roaring in or the over consumption of alcohol scorching its way through her veins but she felt sick.

Sakura gripped her heated cheek calmly, no! She couldn't give in. Not yet!

She wanted every soul in this building to be whispering about her in the morning. She wanted word of her brazen and reckless antics to get back to that smug Uchiha. Let him find out just how quickly he could be replaced! Let him see what he was missing out on!

Sakura smirked a crimson smile in the bathroom mirror, she wanted this. She wanted to be dangerous and exciting, live on the edge for once in her life without thinking of the consequences.

For the first time, she was going to be more than just Sakura, the sweet little obedient kunoichi. She was going to be a real woman! She was going to be bold, shameless, she wanted to be hell on heels!

Straightening her stance she pushed herself away from the porcelain sink towards the sealed door swinging it open widely and entering the dimly lit hallway leading back to the main floor of the club.

Swaying her barely covered hips she clicked her spikes into the marble floor until she was once again back in the center of the flashing lights and the throngs of unknown faces surrounding her.

The club felt like a different world, strobelights flickering two stories above her, loud thundering music filling her ears, the dark towering walls closing in on her in a hazy cloud of drunken breath and smoke.

Gods she loved feeling this way, so untamed, so raw and carnal.

Losing herself in the beat her hands found her hips running them up and down her curvy figure, the scarlet fabric of her enticingly short dress rising even higher to the voluptuous curve of her ass.

Her fingers ran through her untangled locks as she began grinding her hips to the music, making love to an invisible partner and hoping every person in this room wished it could be them.

Her jade eyes faded into am impossible shade of emerald wanting to savor the knowledge that she was in such a visibly wanton state, her pearl teeth tugging at her pouted bottom lip to stifle a groan of satisfaction at her own promiscuousness.

It wasn't long before her provocative behavior drew a crowd of its own. One moment she was dancing alone enjoying her own company much more than she thought possible, the next three large framed men had enclosed themselves around her.

One danced against her back his pelvis grinding into the barely clothed globes of her rear, the other two struggling to dominate her front with their thrusting motions.

Sakura smiled, normally she would have pulverized men like this for daring to come near her, but right now. She couldn't get enough.

She let her head fall back on the shoulder of the man behind her, noting he smelled surprisingly good for such a musky atmosphere.

Through alcohol bleary eyes she could see he was reasonably handsome as well, though his full facial features were difficult to make out the room being as disorienting as it was.

But judging by how glorious his grinding motions were against her, she could tell he was defiantly well built, capable of feeling hard sculpted muscle even through the thick material of his clothing.

Now fully ignoring the duo of men in front of her she turned to the lone stranger dancing against her and began returning his seductive nature full force.

Her small hips began their own sensual assault bumping up against his pelvis with every thump in the reverberating music.

The stranger returned her enthusiasm matching his hips against her perfectly moving with just enough force to cause wonderful friction against her sex.

Sakura's head fell back as she looped an arm around the mans neck for balance letting him continue rubbing against her in all the right places.

The stranger seemed to enjoy the response he received, taking it a step further to slide a firm hand to the small of her exposed back, forcing her harder against him.

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan of satisfaction, never before had just simple dancing gotten her so hot and bothered. Even now she could feel the silky thong she wore under her sleek dress grow damp with building arousal.

She was young and a bit naïve, and above all else single. But this night had been about her taking back control of her life with a little harmless flirting, she never thought she would actually meet someone she would consider taking home.

He adjusted himself against her making her hips grind harder to his own, the brief contact causing a rush of sensation over her clit.

Oh gods! This man knew how to move! How to make her ache in all the deliciously wrong places, she could only imagine what he would be capable of in the bedroom.

Sakura's heart raced in her chest at the thought, could she actually do that? Invite a total stranger back to her place? She wasn't that type of girl…was she?

She didn't know where to begin handling a situation like this but her time to think out a realistic scenario was quickly taken away with the end of the thumping song into something more slow and romantically inclined.

Reluctantly she felt the stranger's wonderful motion on her hips come to an all to sudden halt, but thankfully he didn't seem to want to release her just yet.

Though she doubted she could see them continuously dancing to music this intimate, not sexual, intimate and couple based.

She wasn't sure what this mans intentions now were but before she could ask she felt him lean down and breath some very heated words against the lobe of her ear.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He whispered, his voice dark and raw, but also strangely familiar.

Sakura couldn't find the words to respond, but she wasn't about to let this dangerously alluring man get away. Eagerly she nodded in agreement feeling him pull away but not before gripping her hand smoothly and leading her off the dance floor and towards the distant bar.

Sakura followed the man step for step zigzaging in an out of the crowd of huddled together people doing her best to keep up with his constant unweaving pace.

Sakura swallowed hard, she didn't think she could handle another round of drinks. Her cloudy train of thoughts was proof enough of that but also, the fact that this man was a total stranger! She hadn't even gotten a clear look at his face yet!

He may have had an incredible body, and a wide range of dance skills but what if his face was totally heinous to behold? Sakura felt her stomach knot at the thought.

What was she going to do? Wait. What if he was totally handsome? Would she still consider the thought of asking him back to her apartment?

Sakura blinked shaking the thought away, she just needed to focus on the task at hand. She could have one drink with this man, then decided what she wanted to do from there on.

She could do this! Right? Oh why did this have to be so complicated?

Then as if by some cosmic intervention she felt her ridiculously high heels snag on a nick in the marble floor making her stumble and the contact she shared with the stranger marching on in front of her was broken.

Sakura quickly recovered thankful she hadn't went falling face first into the hard floor, but the moment she looked up the captivating might be gorgeous man, had vanished.

She swallowed hard in disbelief! No! He couldn't be gone! They hadn't even gotten a chance to- to do anything!

She scanned the faces of the countless masses of people engulfing her and none seemed to match what she had just experienced. She wanted to call out to the devilishly tempting man but she realized she hadn't gotten his name!

The huffed out in sheer frustration! She couldn't believe this! All this effort for absolutely nothing! She was no closer to getting her closure or her now throbbing relief.

Turning from the cluster of club goers she marched in the opposite direction of the place she had been torn away from the unknown stranger, only now realizing how claustrophobic she currently felt.

She needed air, and she needed it now!

The moment she stepped out onto the street the chilled midnight air made her barley clothed skin shiver. Thick black clouds above blocking out any trace of moonlight from the now darken sky, the atmosphere all but screamed approaching storm.

Sakura stumbled a bit unsteadily with the smooth polished floor now being replaced with moist earth sinking under her heels.

All to desperate to be away from the on looking eyes from the scattered groups crowding around the bars entrance. She trekked further away to the security of the opposite side of the massive building.

She palmed her forehead in agitation, her mind was racing and yet going nowhere at the exact same time. She was trapped in a hazy cloud of incoherent thoughts. What had she been thinking drinking as much as she had?

Trying to steady her clearly wobbly state she leaned her bare shoulder against the concrete structure towering over her, only now realizing she had made her way to the alley behind the nightclub.

Oh great, this all but screamed 'she was helpless come attack her'. Why was it so hard to get her train of thought in order? Tonight her body seemed to have an agenda of its own, reacting before her mind even gave a single hint of a command.

Why had she just danced the way she did with that man? This person, this woman barely able to stand now glaring at the filthy ground in undoubtedly smeared makeup, it wasn't her.

She wasn't the person she thought she desperately wanted to be, so who was she? Just a stupid girl who had drank her limit and only now was beginning to realize it was because of all the troubling emotions that bubbled just beneath the surface?

She sighed heavily, she hated the way the liquor she had consumed was making her think. Slowly she lifted up to brush a few stray pink hairs from her jade eyes. She had now just had a moment of brutal clarity. She was a terrible drunk.

Snapping her out of her sudden realization she heard the faint but steadily approaching footsteps of someone quickly coming up behind her. Were she a normal civilian she might have missed them altogether, but luckily overly intoxicated and all, her ninja senses seemed to remain razor sharp.

Peering over her naked shoulder she saw a slightly tall and very lanky form of a total stranger standing an uncomfortable two to three feet away from her.

Sakura turned fully to face the unknown man her naked back resting against the cold concrete for much needed balance.

She laid her head against the cool rock not even half worried in a scenario that would undoubtedly send other girls her age screaming into the dark.

"What?" She said sharply, she was in no mood for wannabe robbers.

Even in the poor lighting she could see the strange man grin, his discolored yellow teeth gapped and slightly chipped from a lifetime of neglect.

"Do you need some help miss?" He asked in a high pitched totally unattractive tone

Sakura blinked her narrow jade eyes ignoring the mans existence altogether, maybe if she was really lucky he would just wise up and run away. She really didn't feel like slamming anyone through a wall right now. Well, not a stranger at least.

"Miss?" He asked taking a daring step towards her, his beady bloodshot eyes wide with growing excitement and a sinister gleam.

"No. Go away." Sakura warned, shooting him a threatening glare. This was the guys last chance.

The man obviously didn't care or realize the danger he was in before almost predatory he leapt towards her! His rough and slightly bony hands wrapping around her throat and squeezing impressively tightly.

Sakura gasped when her oxygen was suddenly cut off, okay she hadn't expected this! This guy wasn't trying to rob her! She could tell just by using her vast medical knowledge the trembling of his sickly hands and the panting of his alcohol laced breath was a sheer sign he was becoming aroused.

If she could, she was almost positive the mere thought of this discussing shell of a human being touching her would have made her vomit!

Instinctively she felt her chakra flare just under the surface and begin to pool into her clenched fist, it was usually an impossibly fast process but for some reason it was taking longer to build herself up to her normal devastating power!

Sakura's jaw tensed in strain as she felt her attacker squeeze her throat tighter stealing even more of her quickly depleting air. Okay this was bad! She couldn't muster enough strength to even push this sickly looking man off! The alcohol burning its way through her veins had apparently dulled her sharply honed skills leaving her almost at a totally defenseless level!

Then when she felt panic begin to build in her heaving chest the crushing hold over her neck was suddenly ripped away!

Sakura inhaled sharply with the ability to steadily breath beginning to return. Her bleary eyes instantly began to search for the source of her salvation fixing on the broad back of a totally unexpected arrival not facing her.

Sakura blinked in utter confusion but noticed the sickly thin looking man that had just attacked her was now on the opposite side of the much larger new stranger. The emaciated assaulter now panting and obviously shocked that he had been interrupted, a fresh trail of blood trickling down from his freshly busted lip.

Sakura glanced at the man standing in front of her protectively, apparently he had just decked the guy.

The lean assailant clumsily fumbled around in his dark ripped coat pocket before pulling out a startling large knife, its thick blade gleaming with the barley visible light in the alley way.

With a trembling hand he pointed the jagged razor at the man in front of him.

The statuesque rescuer chuckled darkly, almost as though the shaky aggressor's desperate antics amused him.

Sakura couldn't see the man before her but she could swear the cool slightly masked confidence of the way he carried himself seemed vaguely familiar, and surprisingly alluring.

"I'm gonna save you some time here buddy." The larger stranger spoke with a humors tone,

"If you're lucky, you'll last three minutes against me. Really lucky, and your unconscious for the last two." Just as suddenly as it had arrived the joking tone from the new stranger was replaced with an almost inescapable threatening, the harshness of his words made Sakura shiver.

She forced herself off the stone wall she had previously been pinned to in absolute astonishment, could it be? Was it really him? She couldn't believe this! The man from the inside the club! She was sure of it, he had followed her out? How had he found her?

She wanted to ask so badly but the more pressing situation unfolding before her kept the question trapped behind her lips.

Defeated and clearly not willing to take any chances with this new much more powerful opponent the skinny assailant dropped his overly large blade and ran for safety towards the distant darker parts of the alley!

Sakura blinked in amazement, wow.

This man had done with his voice what she had been unable to do with her whole body, she wasn't to embarrassed to admit it, she was extremely impressed.

Who was this guy? There was no way he was a civilian with this level of self-assurance he exuded. Sakura squinted her still alcohol hazy eyes wanting to make out more of his shadowed form.

It only took a moment of trying to realize it would be no use. The alley was far to dark. She could only make out his sculpted form and surprisingly lax posture.

The well built stranger turned away from the direction the sickly looking man had disappeared down with an almost disappointed huff. Had he wanted to fight?

Poor visibility and all she could see him run a casual hand through his short slightly spiked hair as he came to face her, his dark eyes fixing on her with unreadable emotion.

Sakura knew she should feel relieved this man had just saved her after all, but what was the cost of his generosity?

"Are you alright?" He asked with believable sincerity,

Sakura hooked a finger under her loosen spaghetti strap adjusting it back into place before responding, if she didn't know better she would have sworn this man actually sounded concerned.

She couldn't find the words to respond so she only nodded in assurance hoping her slight movement had been noticed.

The stranger sighed in relief.

"I thought I lost you in there." He chuckled lightly, almost shyly. His wide shoulders signaling towards the club entrance yards away.

Sakura's jade eyes widened in astonishment, it really was the same man! Somehow he had once again found her, and not only that had come to her much needed rescue!

She wanted to thank him, express how incredible she now found him even if she had never seen his face but no words came close to forming.

Then before her foggy mind could gather enough momentum to process what she was doing, she closed the distance between the two of them. Her already parted lips finding the strangers even through the darkness.

She felt the man's unexpectedly soft lips part in a surprised gasp apparently not expecting her sudden act but, hesitantly she felt him begin to return her affectionate gesture full force.

A muscled arm wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her against him more aggressively and she quickly found herself pinned between his hard body and the concrete wall behind her. Her arms now wrapped around his neck and holding on for dear life as he began to plunder her mouth.

His kiss was hungry yet teasing, pulling away just briefly enough to make her arch up to him to search for more. Sakura moaned against his lips, he tasted incredible. A perfect musky mixture of alcohol and mint.

His tongue was skillful, taking its time to savor every inch of her sweet cavern before tugging at her own fleshy muscle in a duel for dominance.

She happily submitted, lost in the absolute assault on her already cloudy senses.

Then the hand not resting on the small of her back began to slide playfully up and down her side from shoulder to hip, feeling the luscious curves of her slender body.

The silky texture of her dress allowed his hands to glide smoothly and Sakura shivered at the sensation as a familiar warmth began to gather in her core.

"You feel amazing." The stranger breathed against her neck, sending delicious chills down her spine.

Sakura let her head fall back against the concrete wall supporting her in a heated sigh, gods what was she doing? What was she allowing this man to do?

He was a stranger! A totally unknown person and she was letting him ravage her in a dark alley for Kami's sake! She wasn't this person, she knew deep down a small part of her found this act completely shameful! But she couldn't find the will to stop!

She needed to feel the way this man was making her feel, she needed to feel desired, wanted. She didn't care if it was for ten minutes or ten hours she just wanted to be lost in the absolute sensation taking her over.

When he began pressing hot kisses against her neck and naked shoulder, all she could do to keep from writhing against him was allow a small whimper to escape her.

After that, he began to take his sweet time his lips exploring every visible inch of her body until her head was spinning, making her moan and shiver.

Her only clear thought was how badly she wished she could feel the hot calloused skin of his palms underneath her dress.

"Can I touch you?" He rasped against the lobe of her ear.

Sakura bit into her lower lip to stifle an all to sudden response, he was already caressing every inch of her unshown skin and apparently he wanted to go further. But did she?

The man holding her panted uneasily his body tense with the force of restraint, which slightly confused Sakura. Was this stranger actually chivalrous? He was really doing his best to act almost gentlemanly? What a contradiction considering the atmosphere they both shared.

Sakura knew she couldn't force herself to speak, if she did she would undoubtedly demand a stop to this insanely reckless behavior, but she nodded in agreement against her better conscious.

The kunoichi's soft moan was all he needed in further permission before he ran a thumb over the tight bud at the center of her breast straining against the loosely hanging fabric.

He pinched it, pulled it, let a hidden nail scrape over it. Enjoying the sounds he was extracting from the trembling woman in his arms. He watched as her eyes drifted shut and her back arched pressing more of the soft curve into his palm.

Sakura sighed in delight when he began to kiss his way down over her neck and collarbone before finally finding the valley of her exposed cleavage.

His face was nuzzled between the soft globes of her breasts right above the low cut of her dress, his hot breath making her quiver.

Sakura was at a loss for any sort of words other than pleas to continue and the stranger took the opportunity to open his mouth and begin to suck on her harden nipple through the thin material of her dress.

Sakura cried out loudly from the jolting sensation, her hidden feminine walls instinctively clenching to pull something deeper that wasn't there.

The stranger whispered something huskily against her before bringing his free hand to cup the fullness of one soft globe through the scarlet fabric.

The pinked haired medic squirmed wantonly as she felt the heat and moisture of his mouth wash over her, unknowingly she began clinging to him desperately. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever made her feel this way.

So bad, so crazed, so unbelievable intoxicated.

The hand still holding onto her back slowly began descending to the glorious curve of her ass, squeezing her toned globes firmly making her attempt to ease some of the pressure building between her thighs by grinding against his.

But the stranger was determined not to allow her that much closer considering he had just felt all over her back side and discovered only a thin panty line, which meant she was wearing nothing more than a racy thong.

"No-" Sakura whispered breathless as his palm continued to work over her breast but not allowing her to press against him in the way she so anxiously craved.

His hands were then momentarily gone before re-emerging at the hem of her slightly bunched dress. Exploring until the point where fabric ended and her smooth creamy skin began.

He molded his palms into tight fist around the already bundled fabric, shoving the easily torn gown upwards to the highest arc of her thighs before stopping

Sakura could feel the late night chilled air spread over her almost revealed sex and she knew by the pausing motion of the man holding onto her, there was a lingering question that had yet to be spoken.

He was standing against her, looking at her with an expression she couldn't remember anyone ever giving her before. It was dark and lustful, but also unsure and almost reluctant. Could it be this man was just as unsure about this situation as she was?

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked his voice raw an uneven but also determined.

Sakura knew with every fiber of her being she should say yes. Run from this man as if her life depended on it and forget this awfully wonderful night had ever happened, but something dark inside her railed against it.

She was almost positive she was past the point of no return, she had come to this club tonight to live like she had never lived before and that was exactly what she was getting. She was getting life at its worst and all the consequences that came with it, and that thought only made her want it more.

Thoughtlessly before she could change her mind she shook her head no. Let the overwhelming mistakes come and eat her alive for all she cared. She would deal with the shreds of her discarded dignity some other time.

Sensually she gripped at his heated hands and began to guide them under her creased dress to the thin lacy loops of her thong before slowly edging them to strip the last piece of self-preservation away.

The nameless stranger obey her silent command tugging the almost transparent fabric slowly downward.

Sakura sealed her eyes shut tight, she couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was a virtual stranger to herself at this moment, it was almost like she was intoxicated by more than the alcohol scorching in the pit of her stomach, she was drunk on sheer overwhelming desire.

Still some shred of her conscious remained, she would do this. She would rail against every piece of her better judgment this once, but she needed just one thing in return.

She needed to know she could remember this night and recall this man, maybe not in sight but in mention. This little thing, insignificant as it was, would make her feel less soiled come the morning.

"W-What's your name?" She whispered brokenly coming to rest her clutching hands on the solid form of his shoulders.

The strangers lace entangled fingers paused midway down her parted thighs all the while leaving a soft almost affectionate trail of kissed up and down her neck.

"I have a few." He chuckled darkly against her.

Sakura narrowed her partly open jade eyes, that sounded like a joke but also at the same time sincere. Either way she felt this man would be unwilling to answer truthfully.

"What's yours?" He asked heatedly,

Sakura hesitated, this mans curiosity was a surprise. She thought he didn't share her enthusiasm on getting to know one another, even in the slightest but apparently she had been wrong.

She thought briefly about his question, should she lie? He would never be able to prove it she did, but something about being dishonest seemed beneath her, even in a distasteful situation like the one she was currently in.

She took a shaky breath before mustering the resolve to respond.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She breathed

Then as if the mere mention of her name had broken the lust filled daze blinding the both of them to the reality of what they were currently about to do, the faceless stranger froze.

His entire body becoming so tense it almost felt as though he was made of cold hard stone, but proving her theory wrong he untangled his arms from around her, and pulled away all to quickly.

Sakura's pink brows arched in disbelief, one moment she was pinned to the concrete wall at her back the next she was sliding down it with the sudden lack of support.

She braced her spiked heels in the dirt steadily to straighten herself back up, watching in sheer confusion as the man before her stepped back in sudden retreat.

He was now about three feet away from her clearly still wobbly form before he finally spoke in a broken utterance.

"S-Sakura?" He whispered, his tone filled with hard shock.

Sakura felt her heart leap into her throat, at the sound.

Oh gods above! Her almost nightmarish evening had just taken an even more impossibly dark turn! T-This person actually knew her! She could all but feel it radiate from his now unbelievably distraught form.

Her jade eyes widened with panic and a visible twinge of fear. Who was it? Who the hell had she just almost made this universally massive mistake with? Her now racing mind flashed with infinite possibilities, and she didn't like a single one.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked almost able to feel the color drain from her heated face as she did.

The stranger didn't respond only stood there before her seemingly paralyzed with what she would have guessed was numbness caused by total distress of the scenario unraveling before them.

Just then the heavily clouded sky parted slightly allowing just a lone steam of silvery moonlight to cascade down and pierce the darkness shielding them both.

Instantly the strangers all to well hidden features were finally revealed, bronze slightly spiked hair, tan blemish free skin, and ink colored almond shaped eyes that she knew all to well.

Sakura felt her throat close almost choking the very life out of her at the realization of who she had just almost given herself completely over too.

"C-Captain Yamato?" She gasped

The ANBU member merely stood there frozen in appall at what he had just done. There was no way in hell this was real…please tell him this wasn't real! He had unknowingly almost had sex, with his former student!

"Oh. My. G-" Sakura's hand instantly cupped over her mouth to stifle any more panic filled words from escaping from her parted lips.

"Wh-What- Th-" Yamato sutured only now feeling his body begin to tremble with the brutal comprehension of what was unfolding before him.

His charcoal colored eyes were wide and dilated with an almost fearful stare, he looked like he had just seen the face of hell itself and lived to tell the tale.

Sakura felt her heart drop out of her contracting throat to fall into the pit of her upturning stomach, she felt deathly sick in way more ways than one.

But she couldn't allow her body to seek the relief it needed by purging itself, the only thought that raced through her mind was get the hell away from this entire situation as fast as she could!

Blinded by horror and without a second thought she spun from the direction of her motionless ex-tutor and fled into the darkness, ignoring the worried calls from his broken tone as she ran.

"H-Hey! Sakura! Wait!" He yelled after her, but too slow to be herd from the speed she maintained.

Sakura let the thumping of her feet against the damp ground drown out his voice until nothing could be heard through the maze of bunched together buildings and vastly empty streets, nothing but the sound of her own broken sobs.

* * *

Pounding rain roared in Sakura's ears as she sprinted through the soaked abandoned streets of the leaf. A constant mixed spray of water and mud splashing her already drenched body with every sinking step she took.

She had long ago lost her ridiculously high heels mere minutes after fleeing the scene of the club knowing she couldn't possibly achieve the speed she desperately craved while wearing them. So now she ran barefoot and blindly, no true destination in mind or sight. Just empty vast darkness ahead of her and a curtain of merciless relentless rain crashing down around her.

There was not a single part of her body that remained untouched by the falling water, her heavy cosmetics washed away, her hair drenched and sticking to her pale face, her once neatly kept dress a total shade darker with the water it had retained.

She truly had no comprehension of how long she had been in this frantic state, time was impossible to keep track of with this storming atmosphere and her frenzied thoughts.

All she really knew was no matter how far she had run or how completely worn down her body was becoming from this unwavering exertion, she couldn't bring herself to stop.

She wanted to flee until the realization of what she had done mere moments ago seemed like a horrid delusion. She wanted her body to break rather than halt for a single moment and allow her haunting thoughts to catch up to her.

But it seemed she wouldn't be blessed with that opportunity, because besides her subconscious judgments tracking her down, something else followed her and it was much, much closer.

Sakura felt a fresh wave of panic build in her chest at the sound of light but fast approaching footsteps shadowing her own.

She didn't dare turn around to see the hunter, all to certain who it would be glaring back at her.

"Sakura! Hey!" Yamato's concerned voice called out, making her feet pump even faster against the mud coated ground.

Sakura jade eyes flashed dread, gods no! Just go away! Just disappear!

"Would you hold on for a second!?" Yamato yelled his voice much closer than before. His heavier footsteps were all but on top of her own now, she could basically feel his hot breath on her soaked neck.

"Sakura!" He barked almost agitated she was continuously ignoring him.

Determined to get the pink haired kunoichi to stop her unrelenting speed he reached out for her, gripping her slick shoulder tightly.

Sakura flinched at his touch almost as if it was painful to endure, this small distraction causing her to lose her barley maintained balance and stumble towards the thick mud beneath her feet.

Reflexively Yamato caught her midway down wrapping a cautionary arm around her slim waist and pulling her to him, her naked back pressing into his equally as soaked chest.

Sakura's eyes widened with panic at this small but intimate physical contact between them.

"Let me go, Yamato!" She hissed clawing at his arm until she shoved him away, clumsily she stumbled forward completely out of his hold.

Luckily she maintained enough grace to straighten herself upwards otherwise once again she might have been heading face first into the sludge.

"Okay," Yamato said while take a noticeably large step backwards his hands raised in surrender. The last thing he wanted right now was a physical altercation.

Sakura glared at him through fury filled eyes, why had he followed her? What possible reason could he have? What had transpired between them was mortifying enough without him dragging it out further!

"Please, give me a chance to explain?" Yamato asked his tone boarding on pleading,

Sakura's face flashed disbelief, was he joking? How could he possibly explain himself? Nothing about this entire situation was explainable!

"Explain what? That I basically just dry humped my ex-tutor!?" She hissed

"I know how awkward this is-" Yamato began, knowing full well this situation was far worse than he tried to make it seem.

"No! This isn't awkward, its insane!" Sakura snapped,

Yamato could clearly see the rage boiling just beneath the surface in the pink haired ninja before him, she was apparently in no mood for pleasantries and to be honest neither was he.

"Sakura-" He sighed heavily glancing up through narrow eyes at the never ending curtain of rain pouring down on to them. He knew he would never be able to plead whatever semblance of a case he had in these conditions.

"Can we please go somewhere and talk?" He asked daring to meet her tense gaze, he knew she couldn't possibly want to discuss this topic anymore than he did but explanations needed to be said and heard.

He could only imagine the unpleasant endeavor that could develop if they left things as they were, things like this had a tenacity to get out and come back and bite the parties involved in the ass.

"You know, out of the rain?" He blinked trying to keep the relentless water pouring down his face from going into his charcoal black eyes.

Sakura broke his questioning stare to glance at the surroundings around her, this defiantly wasn't the place to be caught chatting about what they had just unknowingly shared. Still the thought of being anywhere alone with Yamato again didn't sit well with her.

She curled her sleek arms around her drenched shoulders only now realizing how chilled her soaked body was becoming, then again any place out of this merciless weather was beyond tempting.

Weighing her options as level headed as she could she looked up to the patiently waiting ANBU member with a reluctant stare. Knowing she couldn't possibly muster the words to respond she nodded her head in agreement.

She didn't know what the man before her had planned or what she would do knowing her strategy of frantically trying to flee from her problems had failed, but one thing was for sure.

Good or bad, it was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

Sakura's slick hand gripped the slippery railing built along side the small steps leading under a marvelously constructed gazebo. Soft humming filling the chilled air as flooding rain fell onto the canopy cover of the sculpted wooden structure.

Feeling the rain finally cease do to the shelter the openly rounded garden house provided Sakura felt like she could finally draw her first breath without inhaling a lung full of water as she did so.

Running a hand through her drenched locks she eyed her now new surroundings, the still thick blanket of rain falling down just before her was difficult to look past but with her trained eyes she was able to see almost everything laid out before her.

Following Yamato step for step he had led her here, to the wide flat roof of one of Konoha's more larger buildings. A place until now she had no idea existed, the tar and usually worn tops of most of the leafs architecture was nowhere to be seen on this place.

It was remarkably well kept, polished and lined with live grass and blossoming flowers. Each curve along the roof merged with pathways of soft gravel. Sakura felt almost hypnotized by the lovely sight before her, so many different shades of plants and greenery, it was surprisingly beautiful.

Only now noticing she peered down at the flawless wooden floor under her feet then back up to each individual pillar holding the fine structure upwards. Whoever owned the enchanting place seemed to care a great deal about it, for the briefest of moments Sakura felt out of place in such a serene spot.

Then again it slightly helped to know there was someone else here who shared her discomfort, silently she peered over to Yamato who had now just brushed past her to the center of the some what vibrating gazebo.

"Is this place a garden?" Sakura asked, it was a silly question one she was sure she already knew the answer to but it escaped her none the less.

"Yeah, a friend of mine owns the place. Shouldn't mind if we use it for a little while, to talk." Yamato replied cupping his hands together to push back his hanging bronze locks from his tan face.

Sakura crossed her arms as she leaned against the larger pillar at the opening of the gazebo staring edgily at the silent wood user.

"Well, I'm here. Talk." She said sharply, she wasn't in the mood to drag this unwanted conversation out any longer than it needed to be.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Yamato asked politely taking a seat at the back of the wooden structure on a heavily cushioned bench swing she had only now realized was there.

"No." Sakura replied flatly, the swing looked appealing no doubt but it was far to cozy for a scenario like this.

"Fair enough-" Yamato sighed resting his elbows on the knobs of his knees as he leaned forward in reluctance, this defiantly wasn't going to get any easier to he figured he might as well get it over with.

He planted his feet firmly on the smooth floor to keep himself from swinging back on the soft contraption as he forced himself to begin speaking.

"Look Sakura, I know you probably wont believe me but, I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you the truth anyway. Back in the club…and in the alley-" The ANBU member quickly cleared his suddenly dry throat.

"I had no idea that was you!" He vowed doing his best to sound sincere under the circumstances.

Sakura couldn't help herself as a light snort escaped her nostrils, really? That was the best he could come up with? To play totally innocent? She thought being a shinobi meant you were naturally a talented liar? Maybe the great Yamato lacked in a certain category after all.

"Yeah right." Sakura huffed casting her gaze to the waterfall of rain pouring down just a foot or so away from where she currently stood.

"I didn't! Do you honestly think I'm the type of man who would knowingly make out with one of my best friends students?" Yamato asked slightly insulted by her disbelieving posture, she really didn't have much faith in him at all did she?

Sakura felt her throat tighten at the mention of Kakashi, oh god! She had never even thought of the possibility of this getting back to him! She bit her lower lip in rising fear, she would never be able to face that man again if it did!

But as fearful as that thought seemed it did have a certain truth lingering to it. Yamato was a lot of things, but a deviant wasn't one. He had proven himself to have a deep respect for his companions and subordinates alike, she had witnessed it first hand.

Hesitantly she looked over her bare shoulder to the waiting ANBU member, his impossibly dark eyes just as open and sincere as they always were. Maybe this whole entire situation had just been one horrible accident after all?

Either way, there was no point dwelling on it any longer than she already had, despite her first reaction it was clear she wasn't going to drop dead of shame or embarrassment. So maybe it would be wise to follow the classical behavior of forgiving and forgetting.

She looked down at her bare feet in reluctance, someone had to be the bigger person in this circumstance and it might as well be her.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Okay?" Yamato asked a brow visibly arching to the kunoichi's unexpected response.

"Okay. I believe you." Sakura breathed glancing to the still sitting wood user before her with a surprisingly calm expression.

Yamato blinked in total astonishment. That had been unexpected.

"Thank you." He replied not bothering to hide the relieved tone of his voice.

"Wait. Why do you believe me? Not that I'm not happy you do! I'm just curious?" Yamato quickly asked, happy as he was to have cleared his name he knew something else was at work here. He knew Sakura, she wasn't the type to simply move on so quickly especially from something like this. She was the one who would argue till she was blue in the face to get her point across, he had seen it time and time again with her friends and teammates.

Sakura arched a pink brow, any other day she might have taken his skepticism as an insult but after tonight she couldn't blame the man for being overly cautious.

"Because-" She grumbled "I didn't know it was you either."

She might as well admit the truth, what harm could it do now?

Yamato glanced at her then quickly to his tense hands, then to his feet.

"Oh-" He whispered.

Sakura felt her lax posture suddenly tense, that hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Oh?" She blinked, what was he trying to-, then all to clearly the truth hit her.

"Wait. D-Did you think I knew?" She snapped her arms uncrossing and her stance straightening defensively

Yamato instantly felt the fury he had just managed to quell in the pink haired medic flare up once more, and he knew he had a limited window to explain himself!

"No! I mean maybe- I don't know!" Yamato spat out the words before he could process a decent response, maybe a part of him had thought his former pupil had know it was him? Then again his imagination had been known to get the better of him from time to time.

"The answer is no! I didn't have any clue that was you!" Sakura hissed, the nerve of this man!

"Hold on. If you didn't know it was me, then you were willing to have sex with a total stranger?" Yamato couldn't believe his ears, Sakura had been always been so responsible so decisive, he couldn't imagine her any other way, but apparently there was a side to her that he along with much of the word had yet to see.

Sakura felt her eyes flash with rage!

"Where do you get off judging me? You were about to do the same thing!" She roared her furious voice echoing loudly enough to be heard past the roaring rain surrounding them.

"Yeah but I-" Yamato wanted to defend himself but he realized she had made a sharp point, he had been just as blinded by hard lust as she had been back in that dark street.

"'You' What? You're a guy? So that makes it okay for you and slutty for me?" Sakura was beyond pissed, were all men just born this pigheaded? Or was she just lucky enough to have a never ending supply constantly around her?

"No! I didn't say that!" Yamato defended, this conversation was going no where fast. He hadn't meant to insult her, he just wanted clues to the puzzle of this mess of a scenario.

"Yamato. What I do, and who I do it with is none of your business." Sakura breathed harshly palming her forehead in strain. Maybe she was beginning to sober up or the alcohol still coursing through her veins was beginning to take its toll on her. Either way, her head was painfully spinning and she didn't have much left in her to continue the needless argument.

She forced herself to take a few calming breaths, her anger was undoubtedly aiding her bodies misery so she needed to subdue it before she had the migraine of all time.

She cupped her heated cheek lightly before leaning back against the wooden column behind her silently wanting it support.

"Besides, there was no guarantee I was going to go through with it." Sakura whispered thinking back that maybe at some point she would have regained her senses and known what she was about to do was not only insane but wrong on so many levels.

Briefly Yamato doubted her words as he peered down at his intertwined fingers, remembering the lacy feel of Sakura's panties tangled between them.

He shook the thought away instantly not daring to bring the subject up.

Almost able to feel his disbelief Sakura decided coming straight out with the some what fuel for her blatant actions couldn't do any more harm than it already had.

"I'll just make this short and sweet. I wasn't exactly thinking straight okay? I had a few to many tonight." Sakura whispered shifting her weight from one heel to the other uncomfortably.

Yamato peered up with a questioning stare, the mystery of this woman's behavior just grew stranger and stranger didn't it?

"Well, a lot to many." Sakura sniffed knowing full well she had lost count of the alcoholic beverages she had consumed when it began to roll into the double digits.

Yamato cupped his face rubbing the tired haze away from his eyes as he leaned back on the swing letting it rock back gently dragging his feet across the wooden floor.

He crossed his arms behind his head before staring up at the dome ceiling, what a night this had turned out to be.

"Makes two of us…" He sighed groggily

"You've been drinking too?" Sakura blinked in disbelief,

"Heavily. I just got back from a four month long mission to the land of wind. Some friends took me out tonight to welcome me home." He breathed rocking himself gently with a nudge of his foot against the smooth floor.

The night had started out just great, laughs, drinks and flurry of young available woman in any direction he looked. It hadn't been long before his huddled group of fellow ninjas had scattered to introduce themselves to said woman.

Himself being no exception, while sitting at the bar sipping back his shot of sake he saw through the smoke and flashing light filled dance floor to the alluring and swaying figure of a devastatingly sexy woman.

The way her tight hips had grinded to the music and rolled just right enough to reveal her smooth creamy skin from under her scarlet dress.

She was a pearl among pebbles, and lucky enough he had been the first to spot such a treasure. Then again never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought that luscious woman would turn out to be his ex pupil.

Just reliving those few moments they had shared was enough to refuel the guilt building beneath his skin, it all had been a awful accident but it still left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

With a low grunt he forced himself to his feet pushing off the comfy swing with a light shove to stand before the now looking kunoichi.

He had explained his peace as best he could but now came the hard part of trying to force out a very honest apology.

"Sakura, all explaining aside. I know how stupid this was, it was just a horrible mix up, and I'm sorry I really am. I never meant to-" He began as truthfully as he could muster

"Stop." Sakura raised a solo hand in defiance, the last thing she wanted to hear from this man was an apology, especially since the clouded air between them had now been cleared.

"It's okay Yamato, really. It was stupid on both our parts." She reassured him, as much as she would like to blame this awful night on the wood user it wasn't all his fault. She had an equal part to share in the blame.

"Sooo you're not pissed? You don't feel like smashing me through a wall or-" Yamato asked daring to take a step closer, maybe Sakura was capable of being more level headed then he first gave her credit for.

"Not tonight." Sakura smiled lightly, horrible embarrassment aside she was beginning to see the humor of this drawn out night.

Yamato sighed in pure relief as he closed the distance between them, leaning on the twin pillar of the gazebo at the opposite side of its opening resting his back against the polished wood.

"Well, now that your not going to pulverize me. Can I ask you a question?" He asked, the atmosphere may have been lighter between them now but his curiosity to her actions remained.

"Why not?" Sakura huffed, a question or two couldn't possibly do more harm then what had already occurred between them on this night.

"What were you doing out tonight? I mean with the get up and all that-" He arched a brow skimming his eyes up and down her still barley covered figure.

The revealing dress she had worn earlier was damp and sticking to her slender yet curvaceous form and he remembered all to well what she had felt like under that slick material.

"This doesn't seem like you." He said, after all he had known Sakura a long time and risqué behavior like this was nothing like the pink haired ninja he had helped train.

Especially since last he had heard she was heavily involved with the Uchiha boy, what he would think if he saw his significant other do the things she had done tonight.

Sakura curled her arms around herself a little tighter, was she that transparent? Who was she kidding? Of course she was. As much as she wanted the people around her to see her as more than just the reliable ninja they had fought beside, a fragment of that image would undoubtedly always remain.

"It's a long story…" She whispered eyeing the rain still falling down beside her. She knew after Yamato's statement of being absent from the village for so long he undoubtedly knew nothing of the cataclysmic breakup that had occurred between her and her former lover.

Yamato glanced at the black sky from under the canopy, long or not he knew this would probably be worth hearing.

"It's been a long night." He smiled reassuringly.

Sakura peeked over to him unable to fight the light tug of a smile that curled her lips even in this slightly uncomfortable situation.

She would say this about Yamato, he had a certain charm about him.

With a heavy sigh she laid her head against the wood column supporting her, the truth was already out and honestly she would prefer to have the ANBU member hear it from her than anyone else.

"Sasuke-" She whispered "Is engaged."

"Oh- Oh! Well congrats- I had no idea-" Yamato felt fresh panic flood thorough his chest, had he really just had sex with an engaged woman? Wait. What kind of engaged woman would have sex with anyone?

"Not to me, Yamato." She huffed walking away from the gazebo opening to the now enticingly empty swing, only now aware that her feet were beginning to hurt. She was silently stunned, the wood user really didn't have much faith in the opposite sex did he?

"What?" Yamato blinked.

Sakura felt the swing dip with her weight as she curled her legs beneath her, her eyes returning to the veil of falling water now feet away.

"We broke up a few months ago." She sighed resting her elbow against the back of the swing before resting her head in the open palm of her hand.

"He and Ino, are now a thing." She huffed unable to deny the bad taste that admittance left in her mouth.

Yamato felt his eyes widen in surprise as he walked over to her, his ink black eyes staring down at her clearly recoiled form.

"Ino? Ino Yamanaka? Your best friend Ino?" He asked in pure disbelief, the last he checked those two kunoichi's were basically inseparable. Had all this really happened while he had been gone? In such a short time?

"Ex-best friend. But, yes." Sakura shot the wood user a harden glare.

"Man-" Yamato breathed running a nervous hand through his bronze locks as he took a seat beside her, careful to keep just enough personal space between them.

"That explains a lot." He sated glancing over his shoulder to the now clearly wounded medical ninja beside him.

"I guess it does." Sakura whispered eyeing the dark garden just past the pouring water, her secret motives were now out and visible. The only plus was now undoubtedly his curiosity to her sudden change of behavior was satisfied.

"I just found out about their engagement today." She admitted, what more harm could it do?

"So you decided to have a night out on the town?" Yamato asked, now everything made sense. All that had happened tonight were clinical signs of a broken heart trying to find a way to be heal itself. Whether a cure come from heavy alcohol or pleasurable company, he knew these symptoms all to well himself.

"Something like that." She breathed.

"Sakura. I-I'm so sorry-" Yamato began, he wasn't an idiot he instantly did the math. If Sakura and Sasuke were together when he left and not when he came back, then that would mean the Uchiha moved on rather quickly in his absence.

Something so fast pace was clearly taking its toll on Sakura, and honestly he couldn't blame her. He might have reacted the same under the circumstances, who wouldn't?

"Don't." Sakura cut him off all to quickly, "I can't take anymore sympathy." She admitted, so many sympathetic glances and whispered apologies had been given to her today if one more came out she was going to scream.

"Okay." Willingly Yamato backed off, clearly she wasn't in the mood for empathy.

"Would you settle for some advice?" He asked sincerely, the last thing he wanted was to stir up another argument between the two of them but, some part of him felt obligated to help in any way he could.

"Depends." Sakura's warned her jade eyes narrowing in hesitancy.

"I know your upset. You have every right to be-" Yamato whispered wanting to remain as understanding as he could, but at the same time cautious.

"But doing stuff like tonight, being reckless. It wont make the pain hurt any less. Trust me." He finished, he didn't want to sound like he was trying to scold her, just let her know he understood how she must feel.

Out of all the years he had been alive heartache and come and gone and he knew all to well, the hole it could leave behind. From his own countless times of drinking his sorrows away and waking up in strangers bed he knew it didn't make the hurt inside fade.

Sakura eyed the calmly staring wood user beside her and for the briefest of moments she felt as if she could see right through those dark eyes into his past. As if he was some sort of mirror into her own future, a future where she had learned from her mistakes and grown from them instead of let them tear her down.

She laid her head against her open palm more lowly with a tired sigh, her emerald eyes illuminating with the glow from the moonlight rain before her.

"To be honest. I'm not upset, I'm not even angry, not really." Sakura whispered, what was about the ANBU member that made her feel like being open even when she hadn't shared a single detail of her pain to any other person.

Slightly adjusting she pulled her knees to her chest feeling as the swing gently glided them above the wooden floor silently as she did so.

"I'm just, hurt." Sakura breathed shakily never allowing her eyes to leave the curtain of water falling down around her.

"For three years. Three years. I devoted everything I was to that man. I was patient, understanding, forgiving-" Sakura chuckled lightly but the hurt in her tone remained, thinking back at all the times she had knowingly forgiven the absent Uchiha infidelity, what a waste of time that had turned out to be.

"And in the blink of an eye, he proved none of it ever mattered." She bit her quivering lip to stifle a frustrated sigh.

"It took him a month. Thirty-one days. To find someone else and give her everything, everything. That I wanted for so long." Sakura couldn't help herself as another broken laugh escaped her, maybe she was just trying to replace the want for tears that was beginning to become painful to ignore.

"Not just any someone. My best friend." Unable to hold it back any longer a lone tear cut down her heated cheek before she could stop it.

Instantly she clawed away the salted drop angry she had allowed herself to be broken down to this level, especially in front of Yamato who had seen enough of her raging emotions for one night.

"Sorry. It's been a rough night. This is probably the last thing you want to hear-" She apologized, just because they had been forced to endure this night together didn't mean she was ready to share everything she was determined to keep inside.

She halfway expected the wood user to laugh off the uncomfortableness of the situation like she would if the places were reversed but instead he didn't, instead he did something that totally knocked her off her usually sharp guard.

Tenderly he inched closer until the heated skin of his callused palm closed over her balled hand, squeezing tightly as he held her trembling flesh.

Sakura stared down at their joined hands feeling as his thumb ran over the indentions of her knuckles almost compassionately.

She wanted to speak let him know he didn't owe her any kind of comfort but apart of her wouldn't allow him to go just yet, in fact against her instincts not too, she wanted more.

Before she could find the want to change her mind she closed the distance between them laying her head against his sweater padded shoulder breathing in deeply the wonderful spiced scent of him.

"Sakura." Yamato whispered caringly as he wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders pulling her closer to him in what he knew was a much needed embrace.

Sakura wasn't even aware of the fact that she was now crying until she felt her body begin to tremble in broken sobs.

Her hands fisted into the loose fabric of his sweater wanting to pull him closer to her as she wept into his chest. Everything she had tried to hold inside, everything she had tried to hold back from on looking eyes was no pouring out and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it.

She couldn't believe that out of all the people she could have confided her inner turmoil too, it had been Yamato who she had finally let break down her well built walls.

But, in a way she was happy it was him. He wasn't a stranger but he wasn't overly close to be blinded by a deeper connection. He was just Yamato, her former tutor, her previous captain, her friend.

Sniffing away the last of her tears she loosened her harden grip on his now stretched clothing before finding the drive to peer up at the still embracing ANBU member.

She wanted to thank him for being so supportive, so understanding but the moment those charcoal black eyes met her hazy emerald orbs something else, something darker began to rise the surface.

She wasn't sure who made the first move but before she knew it their lips were sealed to one another's in a heated flurry of lingering kisses.

The absolute moment their lips touched Sakura could have sworn an electrical surge raced down the length of her spine leaving her tingling and breathless.

Sakura's tongue traced his lower lip before nibbling it gently. Even if the thought of hesitating crossed her mind she knew she would be unable to do so. The feeling of Yamato's firm hand now tangled in her damp pink locks holding her close kept her willingly anchored down.

Her tongue slid through his parted lips to glaze over his white teeth and explore every newly familiar coroner of his mouth

Yamato was clearly so caught up in the dizzying assault on his senses that he didn't even notice when a soft groan escaped him. That was all the encouragement Sakura needed.

With minimal effort she was able to sling her thighs over his hip and maneuver herself into his lap, the swings support chains rattling lightly as she did so.

From this new position her groin was pressed against Yamato's, and it was easy enough for Sakura to know that her behavior was beginning to affect him.

The hardening bulge in his pants was pressing intimately against her, only a thin layer of her lacy thong shielding her from the material of his cotton sweats.

She continued to kiss him, and though she had half expected herself to stop, her hands began to run through his bronze hair, combing through the unruly spiked locks.

Then Yamato's hand gathered in her own pink locks pulling just hard enough to break the kiss when she tried to re-arrange her their hips.

She was flushed and panting and in no mood to talk, but by the aggressive way he held her, she really didn't have much of a choice.

"Sakura, this is wrong-" He rasped "You're not thinking straight."

She could understand why he would think that, he was Yamato after all, chivalry was just who he was but right now Sakura couldn't care less. She knew what she wanted, what she had always wanted from the moment their bodies connected on the dance floor, and she was tired of waiting.

"Yes I am." She panted before recapturing his parted lips even more feverishly than before, she was done talking, done thinking. She was going strictly on impulse now, and she didn't care.

Yamato was lost, his mind knew what he was doing was beyond depraved, but his body begged to continue regardless and he was quickly losing the battle to fight any longer.

His hands swept over her naked back before slipping under her already rising short dress. Her thong leaving her glorious ass bare allowing him to squeeze her toned cheeks firmly, massaging them in long aggressive stokes as he continued to kiss her senseless.

The contact made Sakura moan loudly against his lips, her bodies senses flaring as moisture began to gather in her core.

His hands never left her ass as he began to guide her pelvis in a rocking motion forcing her to grind against him. Sakura purred at the delicious friction her damp panties becoming wetter as he squeezed and kissed her.

Despite the lusty haze she now found herself under she managed to put enough words together to vocalize her growing enjoyment.

"Y-Yamato-" She gasped, gods above never had she thought that her ex tutors name would ever leave her lips in such a wanton tone, but here she was and she loved every moment of it.

Yamato responded with a broken growl as he began to leave a fiery trail of kissed down the column of neck, nipping the soft flesh between his teeth as he did so.

Skillfully while never leaving her lips his fingers slowly slid down to the pearl between her thighs running his digit's the length of her soaked still clothed sex.

Sakura moaned as her back instinctively arched as he massaged up and down her slit, pausing only momentarily to flick his thumb over the bud of her clit.

Yamato's tongue swept over her neck, smooth and wet making her whimper all the while his fingers continuously teasing her damp lips driving her into a heated frenzy.

The friction his fingers were causing was delicious and all to eagerly she was beginning to shimmy her already messed dress higher until it hugged above her hip bones.

She rocked her hips animalistically against his hands aiding him in pushing against her, it felt beyond amazing but she needed more and before she could stop herself her hands were fumbling clumsily at the opening of his pants.

"Sakura wait-" Yamato hissed against her lips his voice raw and struggling to sound level as his harden member sprang free from the confines of his sweats.

Despite everything that had happened between them tonight he knew they could still stop now just like they had earlier before things went so far they would never be the same again.

He respected Sakura, and he didn't want to do this unless she was absolutely sure. Heaven above he didn't know how he was going to live with himself if he allowed himself to be persuaded into something this serious because of one hell of an emotional night.

Sakura could clearly hear the hesitation in Yamato's voice and deep inside she shared his unease but she wasn't about to hesitate. She didn't know what this meant or what it would lead too, but right now she didn't care. She wanted him like she could never remember wanting anyone before.

"Don't-" Yamato panted as he felt Sakura cup a firm hand around his shaft slowly beginning to guide him towards her opening.

Sakura paused only enough to meet his harden ink colored eyes, filled with raw want but also uncertainty, a look she knew probably matched her own.

"Don't do this if your gonna regret it in the morning-" He whispered lowly knowing he was holding onto his self-control by a thread.

Sakura kissed him sweetly almost reassuringly before she managed a reply.

"It is the morning." She breathed

Without another word she sank down onto his shaft. The action effectively stopped any response he might have had otherwise as his teeth grit together in sheer pleasure.

Sakura threw her head back and sobbed at the indescribable feeling of his thick shaft inside her. It had been far to long since she had felt this fulfilled and a burning need was beginning to build beneath the surface that demanded to be satiated.

She clutched Yamato's shoulders tightly as she began to bounce enthusiastically, Yamato's hands gripping her hips to aid her up and down his length.

"Fuck-" Yamato swore against her throat, Sakura's feminine walls were gripping him so fiercely he was practically seeing stars.

Her sex was like a vice of molten paradise, squeezing and milking his cock so amazingly tight, he could barely catch his shattered breath.

Running on pure carnal need his teeth caught the fabric of her dress before pulling it down until her tightened pink nipples came into view.

He greedily took one into his mouth and sucked, rolling the bud over his tongue as Sakura continued to ride him.

Sakura's frantic bouncing caused the wooden benches support chain to rattle loudly practically drowning out the sound of the storm raging on around them.

"S-Sakura-" Yamato groaned against her breast as her dripping walls flexed around his length in a blinding clench. She was tightening around him and he knew she was nearing the brink.

His hands slammed her down onto his cock forcing himself deeper until his tip bounced against her cervical wall causing a phenomenal sensation to shot through her.

Sakura cried out as he repeated the action over and over in a brutally blissful cycle, he quickly suspected a little rough pounding would bring her faster to release.

Her hands fisted desperately in his hair as pleasure overwhelmed her! Her thighs quivered and her toes curled as she finally reached her peak! Her sex rippled and squeezed him mercilessly as she rocked her hips against his helplessly riding the waves of her orgasm with eyes shut and lips screaming soundlessly!

Yamato's own climax was imminent, too close for him to hold back. He slammed her hips down and held them there as he pounded up into her hard and furiously fast. Pounding into her supple body and driving the very breath from her lungs.

Sakura couldn't even breathe, as her orgasm intensified by his hard thrust, her vision swirling with a barrage of unreal colors.

All she could do was cry into the thundering air as she finally felt Yamato's member pulse within her and spill his milky fluid into her womb.

Yamato's jaw tensed and his vision flashed hot white before he finally collapsed back onto the bench, his body feeling drained of all sources of strength from the earth shattering orgasm he had just experienced.

For a moment neither of them said anything only let the sound of their labored breathing slowing fill the silence between them. When they finally gathered enough endurance Sakura unstraddled Yamato's hips sinking down onto the swing beside him as he began to straighten out his loosened pants and messed hair.

Sakura doing the same pulling her wrinkled dress down a far as she could to hide the sticky substance between her thighs.

They both sat there awkwardly for moment, unsure of what to do or how to react to the situation they had just shared.

Sakura looked down at her tangled fingers, what was she suppose to do? No solid thought came close to forming only the all to familiar feeling of uncertainty welling up in her chest.

"Sakura?" Yamato whispered edging closer towards the bow headed kunoichi.

Softly he hooked a lone finger under her chin to force her to look up to him, the moment their eyes met Sakura knew she wasn't the only one who didn't know what to make of what had just occurred between them.

He looked just as confused and unsure as she did and that alone helped her inner distress. She thought she should thank him, he hadn't said a word but he had given her all the comfort she had needed but before the words could leave her lips his were sealed to her once again.

Her eyes instantly widened in awe and disbelief that this was happening all over again but at the same time she was relieved it was. In the brief time their bodies had been joined she had lost all her cares of the outside world in a cloud of heated wonder and deep down she wanted to return to that unthinking place.

Parting her lips to allow his tongue to slip into her sweet cavern she closed her eyes tightly and let his mouth take her to that amazing nirvana once again.

* * *

Solo droplets of remaining water dripped from the rim of the gazebos wooden canopy, trickling down to the puddles of pooled rain water that had gathered around the outside.

The soft falling of the left over storm water was a calming sound that seemed to hum perfectly with the light creaking of the swing chains as it rocked back and forth.

Yamato sighed in contentment as he ran a calming hand up the length of Sakura's spine massaging her gently as they laid their on the bench cushions wonderfully tangled up in each other.

Their messed clothing laid out on top of their naked bodies the only form of protection they had from the lingering chill that lasted in the before dawn air.

Yamato nudged his foot against the smooth wooden floor continuing the motion that threatened to send both him and Sakura into a much welcomed coma.

It felt like days that they had been lost in the indescribable sensation the coupling of their bodies created but they knew it had only been a handful of hours that they had shared together in this somewhat mystical garden.

Sakura circled a lone finger over Yamato's bare chest as she breathed deeply in complete satisfaction, her weary head glad that it had the meeting of Yamato's shoulder and neck to act as her pillow.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree, so absolutely wonderful.

Yamato buried his nose in the messed locks of her rosette colored hair just beneath his chin, loving the way she smelled of rain water and cherry fragranced perfume.

He wanted to kiss her but he wasn't about to risk moving, not when everything seemed to perfect. Instead he only adjusted to lay his head back against his crossed arm behind his head that by now was starting to feel a little numb.

He was sure cuddling as they were was mainly only for defined couples but for now they had just chalked up this slight intimacy from pure exhaustion. After all he had last track of just how many times the kunoichi in his arms had ridden him into completion and him doing just the same on the gazebo floor.

But still dawn was fast approaching and no doubt the owner of the garden would soon come to inspect the damage last nights storm had caused.

Though it almost panicked him to admit it, he would rather swing away the night and day all over again with the silently breathing girl curled against him then move a single inch. Briefly he wondered if Sakura could possibly feel the same.

"Yamato?" Sakura whispered letting the tip of her finger glide across the sculpted muscles of his pectoral.

"Hmm?" Yamato sighed, somewhat perfect evening aside he was beginning to feel the weight of their rigors' love making and the comfortableness of the situation was only making it that much harder to remain conscious.

"Was this a mistake?" Sakura asked her voice barely reaching Yamato's heightened ears. Her emerald eyes was hazy with want for sleep but also doubtfulness, this night had been incredible more so than she could ever remember having but what had it all meant?

Had she just let her emotions get the better of her and ended up trapping her ex tutor of all people in her downward spiral of destruction? Or had this just been a simple comforting gesture? The "Two ships passing in the night" type of scenario did seem to fit.

Feeling unrealistically brave she gazed up at him, her jade eyes filled with questioning as her pink locks framed her pale cheeks.

Yamato cupped her naked shoulder softly before responding, he wasn't about to lie to her but even now as he looked down at her, he wasn't sure of what his response would be.

"I don't know." He breathed "It doesn't feel like one."

There, that was a close to the truth as his own conflicting emotions would allow him to venture, and he was satisfied with the sum of their meaning.

"Do you think it was?" He asked, almost hopeful she would feel the same way? How would he react if she deemed this a horrid lapse of judgment?

Sakura knew there were a million different ways she could respond and the wood user staring down at her probably would understand all but despite that only one felt truly right.

"No." She whispered while softly shaking her head.

She smiled almost happily as she laid herself back against him curling unknowingly more tightly around the now slightly smirking ANBU member.

Neither of them knew what this had meant and both were unwilling to ask, but one thing was for sure. For whatever reason, they felt more connected than ever before.

Gently Yamato tangled his fingers into the soft locks of Sakura's hair before massaging her scalp making her sigh in enjoyment as he did so.

"Sakura-" He smiled lightly edging her a little higher against his torso so her head laid right next to his.

"Hmm?" Sakura mumbled already half asleep from the tingling gesture his fingers provided.

He smirked wolfishly before bringing his lips to her earlobe whispering something darkly for only her to hear.

"I don't think I told you. You're a pretty good dancer."

Partly asleep and all after hearing those hushed words, Sakura smiled.

* * *

**Well now wasn't that touching? Hopefully you liked and decide to leave me plenty of love filled reviews, remember the narcissist in me loves to be loved!**

**I will probably have a few more one-shots on the way in the future, just have to find the time/energy to do so! Thanks again!**

**Much Love, Narulover53**


End file.
